Never Ending Nightmare
by ladyinwhitearmor
Summary: Link erwacht in einem düsteren Schloss, fernab von Hyrule und vertrauten Menschen. Wie ist er dorthin gelangt? Wie soll er sich verteidigen ohne Schwert? Auf wen kann er sich verlassen? Lest selbst. Kapitel 3 wurde neu geschrieben.
1. Erwachen

Erstmal Hallo und schön das ihr euch hierher verirrt habt ;)

Vor einer Woche hat mich meine Freundin gefragt ob ich nicht eine Zelda FF schreiben könnte. Warum nicht? Frage war nur worüber und welches Genre? Ich ging ein bisschen meine Spielesammlung durch und mein Blick fiel auf _'Haunting Ground'_. Wer HG kennt, bitte mit den Comments etwas zurückhalten :) Mir ging es in erster Linie um das düstere Schloss und die Atmosphäre die es ausstrahlt. Einige Stellen habe ich (selbstverständlich) abgeändert. Lest es euch einfach durch :) Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Tja, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wohin das ganze führt. Gell, Link?

Link: O.O

Fein. :big grin: Auf geht's!

* * *

**Never Ending Nightmare**

_Dunkle Wolken kreisten wild über dem ihm vertrauten Schloss, Blitze zuckten über den nachtdunklen Himmel.  
Gelächter schallte über die Ebene…  
Ein weiterer Donnerschlag hüllte das Gebiet in ein grelles Licht ein und spitze Schreie, einer wohlbekannten Stimme, drangen an seine Ohren._

„Prinzessin!" Link schreckte aus seinem Alptraum auf. Heftig atmen nahm er wahr das es nicht real war. _‚Welch Glück.'_ Jedoch stellte er im nächsten Augenblick, mit Entsetzen fest, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag…

… nicht in seinem Haus in der Stadt…

…nicht in Hyrule.

Er war umgeben von massiven Eisenstäben. Der Herr der Zeit befand sich in einem Käfig. Der Unterboden fühlte sich kalt an und erst jetzt merkte Link, dass er unbekleidet war. Nur ein leichtes Tuch umhüllte seinen schlanken Körper. Sein goldenes Haar streichelte leicht seine Schultern und ließen ihn eiskalt erschaudern. _‚Wo bin ich nur?'_ Panik überkam ihn. Wild rüttelte er an den Gitterstäben, doch es war zwecklos. Sie gaben nicht nach, ebenso war es bei der Tür. Link versuchte sein Glück am Vorhängeschloss. _‚Bitte. Geh auf.'_ Seine kalten Finger glitten über das Metal. _‚Bei den Göttinnen. Wie lange lag ich hier?'_ Es war eisig, ein kalter Windzug ließ ihn frösteln. Er zog am Schloss, in der Hoffnung es würde aufspringen, jedoch vergebens. Der Hylianer gab auf. _‚Keine Panik jetzt… keine Panik.'_ Er musste etwas finden um dieses Schloss zu knacken. Der 19-jährige lehnte sich vor, an die Gitterstäbe, und ließ seine Meerblauen Augen durch den Raum streifen:

Er befand sich offenbar in einem Keller. Es war kein großer Raum und nur schwach beleuchtet. Von der Decke hingen Metallketten herab und teilten sich ihren Platz mit Messern, Beilen und sichelförmigen Gerätschaften. Im schwachen Schein waren Blutflecke darauf zu erkennen. _‚Bei den Göttinnen…'_ Unter ihnen, in der Mitte des Raumes, befand sich ein großer Holztisch. Neben ihm stand eine Schüssel aus Metall und ein widerwärtiger Geruch ging von ihr aus. Link rümpfte die Nase, sah sich aber weiter um. Die Mauern waren aus massivem Stein, Fenster konnte er nur eines erkennen. Viele Holzregale standen an den Wänden, die kleine und große Glasflaschen, in den unterschiedlichsten Formen, beherbergten und er hätte schwören können, dass in einigen Gefäßen etwas schwamm. Angewidert wandte er seinen Blick ab, als er einen kleinen Körper darin sah. Der Hylianer wollte nicht wissen was es genau war.

Er lehnte sich zurück und erlaubte dem kalten Metall seinen Rücken zu berühren. Wo war er nur? Wie war er hierher gelangt? Das letzte woran Link sich erinnern konnte war, das er sich zum Schloss aufgemacht hatte und… dann hier aufwachte. Aber was war dazwischen passiert? Hatte ihn jemand nieder geschlagen und hierher gebracht? Das lag nahe, aber Link wollte keine weitere Minute in diesem Käfig verweilen. Beim Anblick der blutverschmierten Beile und Messer, die von der Decke baumelten, wurde ihm sehr mulmig zumute. Er musste hier weg. Doch wie? Sein kleines Gefängnis war abgeschlossen und… Moment. Das Schloss… Es war offen. _‚Was zum…?'_ Noch ein wenig hin und her schwankend, baumelte es zwischen den Halterungen. Link konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte vor wenigen Minuten mit aller Kraft versucht es auf zu bekommen und nun war es offen. War etwa noch jemand im Zimmer? Er hatte zumindest niemanden gesehen. Außerdem wäre es doch zu hören gewesen wenn jemand sich am Schloss zu schaffen gemacht hätte. Egal. Er wollte, so schnell wie möglich, hier raus.

Der Hylianer öffnete sachte die quietschende Tür und schlüpfte aus dem Käfig, dabei darauf achtend das das Tuch nicht von seinen Hüften rutschte. Es reichte ihm nun gerade bis zu den Knien. _‚Nun, besser als vollkommen entkleidet. Ich sollte mich aber nach anderen Sachen umsehen.'_ Er zog den Knoten fester.

Sein Blick wanderte nun nochmals durch den Raum, mied aber jeweiligen zu den Gefäßen im Regal. _‚Einfach grauenvoll.'_ Auf dem Tisch erkannte der Hylianer einen großen Fleischklumpen umgeben von kleineren Resten und getränkt in einer Blutlache. Weiter, hinter dem Tisch, waren gehäutete Tiere aufgehangen, das Blut an ihren Körpern sah noch halbwegs frisch aus. Leere Käfige standen daneben. _‚Bloß raus hier.'_

Link setzte zum Gang zur Treppe an, von der ein leichter, angenehmer Windstoss herab wehte, doch ein plötzliches knurren ließ ihn herumfahren. Ein weiteres grollen ertönte und im nächsten Moment sprang unter dem Tisch eine weiße Kreatur hervor. Link erschrak und viel Rückwärts auf sein Gesäß. Das Wesen spurtete an ihm vorbei und die Treppen hinauf. Der Herr der Zeit erhaschte noch einen schnellen Blick, ehe es in der Dunkelheit verschwand, und hätte schwören können, dass es ein weißer Hund gewesen war. Und es hatte etwas verloren: vor den Füssen des Hylianers lag ein Lederband, mit einem Namen auf der goldglänzenden Plakette eingraviert. Der Herr der Zeit nahm das Band um es besser lesen zu können. „Hewie." Link schmunzelte. _‚Welch schöner Name.'_ Er legte das Halsband zurück und erhob sich, leicht schmerzte sein Gesäß noch. Link schritt zum Treppenaufgang und eine frische Brise wehte von oben herab. Der Herr der Zeit atmete tief durch und ging dann die Stufen hinauf… hinauf in die Finsternis, die scheinbar im Nichts endete.


	2. Neue Kleider für den Helden

yay. Eine Review :freu: 

Link: Was meint sie mit _"Bis zum bitteren Ende"?_ o.O

Wahrscheinlich hat sie das Script gelesen und weiß was passiert :fies grins:

Link: Du lässt mich sterben?

Wie schon am Anfang gesagt: Mal sehen wohin das führt (:denk: - ich werd' dich höchstens schön leiden lassen :muhehehe:).

**An Faylen7:** Vielen Dank für deine Review. Hat mich sehr gefreut. Ja, ist wirklich schade das kaum noch welche in die Zelda FF Sektion kommen, hier hätt ich mir die meisten Storys vorgestellt, wo es doch das erfolgreichste Videogame ist. Deine FF hab ich schon angefangen zu lesen und bin begeistert :D Hab aber noch ein paar Kaps vor mir.

* * *

**2. Kapitel**

_Neue Kleider für den Helden_

Link genoss die frische Luft und ließ sie seine Lungen durchströmen. Er war draußen. _‚Endlich.'_ Der milchige Mond schien hell über das Gelände und enthüllte das der Hylianer sich in einem Garten befand. Rechts von ihm erhob sich ein gewaltiges, mehrstöckiges, aus weißem Stein bestehendes Gebäude das ihn mehr an ein Schloss erinnerte. Das Gras piekste unter seinen nackten Füßen und er achtete auf jeden Schritt den er tat. Überall lagen Tonscherben und Geröll herum, die damit drohten seine Haut aufzureisen. Das Gelände wurde schließlich besser und auch das Gesicht des großen Gartens war nun relativ _freundlich_: Blumen, in steinernen Krügen, standen auf dem Gelände verteilt. Eine Hecke grenzte den Garten ab. In der linken Ecke thronte eine riesige Eiche, weiter rechts befand sich ein Brunnen aus weißem Marmor, weiter dahinter, versperrte eine hohe Mauer die Sicht auf ein weiteren Teil des Gartens. Daneben erkannte Link ein kleines Areal mit vielen Käfigen und drei Zwingern. Er wollte das Gelände aber nicht weiter erkunden. Ihm war kalt und die beiden Krähen, die ihn vom toten Baum nahe des Kellers aus ansahen, waren ihm nicht geheuer.

Link wandte sich einer Steintreppe zu. Sie führte ihn hinauf zu einem Balkon im ersten Stock des Anwesens. Große Fenster erlaubten ihm in das Innere zu blicken. Kerzen leuchteten und ein langer Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen war in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt. _‚Offenbar das Esszimmer.'_ Weiteres konnte er nicht erkennen, es war zu dunkel. Der Herr der Zeit wandte sich ab und überprüfte links, eine eiserne Tür nahe der Balkon Abgrenzung. Sie war abgeschlossen. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch ein weiterer Aufgang der in die zweite Etage führte. Eine einzelne Tür fand er am Ende, welche er zu seinem Glück, unverschlossen vorfand. Link betrat einen Raum der angenehm beheizt war. Ihm wurde wohlig warm und sein kalter Körper entspannte sich etwas. Das Zimmer hatte einen Erkner, wo er gerade stand, und ein großes Fenster nahm links fast die gesamte Ecke ein. Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum hell, der Mond unterstützte sie in der Arbeit. Dieser Teil des Zimmers besaß zwei Sofas, eine Couch und auf einer Kommode mit dunklem Holz stand ein merkwürdiger Apparat mit einem kleinen Fenster und Knöpfen. _‚Sehr seltsam. So etwas habe ich zuvor noch nie gesehen.'_ Der Hylianer beschloss aber die Finger davon zu lassen. Zahlreiche Abenteuer in den Dungeons haben ihn gelehrt vorsichtig zu sein. Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum. Das Ticken einer großen Standuhr, nahe einer kleinen Zweistufigentreppe zum Aufgang des zweiten Teils des Raumes, begleitete die Erkundungstour. Link nahm die Treppe und erblickte gegenüber eine Tür. Rechts von ihr fiel ihm ein weiches Bett ins Auge, dahinter stand eine Kleiderkommode. _‚Sehr gut.'_ Allerdings erschrak er fürchterlich als plötzlich eine Frau aus dem Schatten des Zimmers trat. Das Licht des herein scheinenden Mondes und der flackernden Kerzen, verrieten was sie trug: die Dame hatte ein grünes Samtkleid an und eine ebenso farbgleiche Halbjacke zierte ihr Oberteil. Ihre Haare waren lila, zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden und aufwendig gedreht. Ihre Haut war sehr bleich. Um ihre Hüfte war eine knielange Schürze gebunden.

_‚Sie muss die Magd des Hauses sein.'_

Die Frau deutete auf ein Bündel Kleidung auf dem Bett. Sauber zusammengelegt und gefaltet. Davor erblickte er ein Paar rote ledrige Stiefel, die zum Teil mit ebenso schwarzem Leder überzogen waren. Vorne, an deren Spitze, waren sie mit einer Metallplatte verstärkt. „Ich habe Sachen für Euch rausgesucht, Sir." Sprach die Dienerin leise und Link hatte Schwierigkeiten sie überhaupt gut zu verstehen. Die Frau schritt an ihm vorbei, Richtung Tür. Sie lief gerade, nicht krumm, wie es sich für eine gute Dienerin gehörte. „Halt. Bitte warten Sie." Rief Link und die Dame stoppte in ihrer Bewegung, kurz vor der Tür, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. „Wo… wo sind wir hier? Was ist das für ein Anwesen? Und wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich lag unten im Keller, in einem Käfig gefa-…" Der Hylianer stoppte. Die Magd hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. Ihr Gesicht… blass, gefühlskalt und ausdruckslose Augen. ‚_Wie das einer Puppe.'_ Ihr Blick wanderte von ihm, zu einem Ölgemälde über dem Kamin. Der Herr der Zeit folgte ihr. Das Bild zeigte das Porträt eines alten Mannes mit weißer Halbglatze, faltigen Gesicht und grimmigem Mundwinkel. „Ja, Herr." Sprach die Frau, ohne ihren Blick von dem Gemälde zu nehmen. „Er besitzt die Fähigkeit, wie Ihr sagtet. Er wird das Mädchen zurückholen. Und wir werden ihm so lange einen angenehmen Aufenthalt bereiten, bis er zu ihr findet." Link runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte sie nur? „Bis ich WEN finde? Und was für eine Fä-…?" Der Hylianer wandte sich um, doch die Frau war weg. Wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. _‚Das wird immer sonderbarer.'_

Wundervoll. Er wusste nicht wo er war, geschweige denn wie er hierher gekommen ist. Dieses Schloss war merkwürdig, ebenso unheimlich, und diese Frau die mit dem Gemälde sprach ,war es erst recht. Und was meinte sie eigentlich? Welche Fähigkeit besitzt er und welche Person sollte er zurückholen?

Link schüttelte den Kopf und fasste klare Gedanken. Das war jetzt egal. Er musste erst einmal dieses Schloss erkunden, herausfinden wo er war und so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommen. _‚Aber nicht halbnackt.'_ Der Herr der Zeit ging zum Bett hinüber. Er ließ seine Finger über den blauen Baumwollstoff der Jacke gleiten, hinab zu einem hell braunen Ledergürtel. Link löste den Knoten, das Tuch glitt von seinen Hüften und segelte zu Boden. Das warme Kaminfeuer drang nun an die zuvor verdeckten Zonen. Der Hylianer zog zuerst die weiße Hose an, dann ein weinrotes Oberteil, darüber eine blaue Jacke mit gelben Streifen an den Rändern, zuletzt die roten Stiefel mit schwarzem Lederüberzug. Dann band er sich den braunen Ledergürtel um.

Er sah an sich herab: alles saß perfekt. Wie für ihn extra angefertigt. Nur seine offenen Haare störten ihn ein wenig. _'Ein langes Stück Stoff würde genügen um sie zu bändigen.' _Der Herr der Zeit sah einige Schubladen durch und war letzten Endes erfolgreich. Link fand ein dunkelgrünes Band was er nun zum Zopf umfunktionierte. _‚Schon besser.'_ Seine Ponyfrisur hing wie immer vorne ab.

Aber wo sollte er jetzt zuerst hin? Zurück in den Garten und das Gelände etwas näher erkunden? Diese Idee verscheuchte der Hylianer sofort. So würde er diesem Gruselkeller wieder näher kommen. Zu nahe für seinen Geschmack…

Link wandte sich der Tür zu, durch die die Magd vor wenigen Minuten gehen wollte. _‚Nun denn.'_ Er drehte den Knauf und schritt in einen neuen Teil des Schlosses.

* * *

Wer sich Link' s Klamotten, aufgrund meiner sauschlechten Beschreibung, nicht so gut vorstellen kann, sollte mal bei google Bildersuche _Fire Emblem Ike _eingeben. Ich habe die Kleidung für unseren Spitzohr von Ike… öööh ausgeborgt :hust:

Link: Und er steht jetzt nackt da, oder wie?

Genau. Er hat jetzt das Handtuch :3

Link :mitleidigen blick zu Ike werf:

Ike :heul:

:grins: Naja. Du hast dafür aber nicht den tollen Umhang und die Schulterpanzerung.

Link: Würde doch eh nur stören.

Stimmt. Aber Schade is nur an der ganzen Sache das ich dir nicht mehr das Handtuch klauen kann :3

Link: o.O

He, he. Reviews please.


	3. Heldenhaftes Weglaufen

Yeah. Noch jemand der solch eine sadistische Seite hat wie ich :muhehehehe:

Link:glare:

Was'n los?

Link: Das was wir vorhin besprochen haben. Ich verlange –

Vergiss es dammich noch eins. Ich ändere den Namen des Kapitels nicht ab. Sense.

Link:schmoll:

**An Faylen7:** Wer das Mädel genau ist wird nicht verraten ;) Spannung ist dann doch raus. Aber dein Name kam mir von vornherein bekannt vor bezg. deiner FF auf zfans. Die war auch sehr gut. Kompliment dafür :)

- - -

**_-- Ich habe das Kapitel etwas abgeändert und ein paar Stellen korrigiert. Viel Spaß beim lesen. --_**

* * *

**3. Kapitel **

**Heldenhaftes Weglaufen **

„Verdammt." Fluchte Link und rüttelte an der Tür, doch sie blieb stur verschlossen. Der Herr der Zeit gab auf. Er hatte, nachdem er die Tür vom Gästezimmer durchschritten war, einen Treppenabgang gefolgt der ihn zwei Stockwerke nach unten führte. Dieser Flur war mit Landschaftsbildern geschmückt und besaß einen großen Kronleuchter. Kahle, blasse Steine zierten die meterhohen Wände. Sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine Kammer am Ende des Raumes. Etwas schimmerte am Boden. Wenige Schritte später hatte der Hylianer es auch schon in der Hand. Es war aus Metall, sechseckig, sehr dünn und seine Ränder waren blau und in der Mitte weiß. Symbole waren im Zentrum eingraviert. Link kannte sie nicht, doch er steckte es in eine Tasche, die er im Zimmer zuvor entdeckt hatte und locker an seiner Hüfte hinab baumelte. _‚Vielleicht wird es später nützlich sein.'_

Er sah noch die zwei Kisten neben sich durch, doch sie waren leer. Der Herr der Zeit schritt weiter die Treppe hoch. Sein Blick wanderte zu einem Bild an der Wand; es zeigte eine weite grüne Landschaft, einen See und dahinter ein weißes Schloss.

Link seufzte.

_‚Wo bin ich hier nur?'_

Es klang zwar merkwürdig, da er sich erst seit ein paar guten Stunden, wie Link schätze, hier _aufhielt_, doch sehnte er sich bereits nach seiner Heimat, den Ausflügen zusammen mit Epona seiner treuen Stute, seinen Freunden…

Link durchfuhr ein Schock - ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Waren Prinzessin Zelda und seine Freunde etwa auch in diesem Gemäuer? _‚Zelda, Salia, Darunia,…'_ Wurden sie ebenfalls verschleppt? Er hoffte es zu ihrem Wohle nicht. Doch Link erwischte sich mit dem Verlangen ein vertrautes Gesicht in diesem düsterem Schloss sehen zu wollen. Es wäre für ihn, wie ein Licht in der Finsternis.

Nein. Nein. Dies wollte er ihnen nicht wünschen hier zu sein. Es reichte schon, dass ihm dieses Gemäuer einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es strahlte etwas unheimliches, beängstigendes aus. Ebenso kam ihm diese Kälte der Räume nicht natürlich vor, eher wie ein dunkler, böser Zauber. Weiterhin hatte er das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet würde. _‚Einbildung.'_ Versuchte Link sich selbst zu beruhigen. _‚Pure Einbildung.'_ Doch das Schloss verströmte eine seltsame Aura, welche ihn in seiner eigentlichen Größe schrumpfen lies. Link erwischte sich selbst wie er ein paar Mal seinen Rücken kontrollierte, nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau hielt. Jeden Schritt den er tat, jeden Atemzug den er nahm, jeden Lidschlag von ihm; fremde Augenpaare verfolgten seinen Gang durch das Schloss. Er fühlte es.

_‚Ruhig. Ganz ruhig. Du musst nur das blöde Haupttor finden und abhauen.'_ Doch etwas in Links Innerem sagte ihm, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Das waren seine Abenteuer noch nie gewesen…

Der Herr der Zeit schritt weiter die Treppe hoch. Unten gab es nichts mehr zu holen und für die Tür brauchte er einen Schlüssel, den er, wie er hoffte, hinter der nächsten Tür im Obergeschoss zu finden glaubte. Links von ihm war der Raum, in dem er sich zuvor umgezogen hatte, er jedoch ging geradeaus. Angenehm frische Luft kam ihm entgegen nach Öffnen der Tür. Der Hylianer trat auf einen Balkongang und Sterne begrüßten ihn vom nachtdunklen Himmel aus. Dies war auch alles, was er erkannte. Unten im Hof war es zu finster, um weiteres auszumachen. Link wandte sich ab. Zwischen dem niedrigen Geländer, das aus kleinen weißen Säulen bestand, waren in regelmäßigen Abständen große, dicke Säulen aufgereiht. Doch bei einer musste er zweimal hinsehen, um sich sicher zu sein das es DAS auch war. An der Säule klebte Blut und nahm über die Hälfte der Fläche ein. Es war alt und verkrustet, aber reichte aus, um Link' s Magengegenden aufzuwühlen. Er sah den weiteren Gang entlang. Der Hylianer stutzte. _‚Warum ist das Blut nur hier? Warum ist nichts auf dem Boden oder an anderen Stellen?'_ Angewiderte, und mit einigen offenen Fragen, wandte er sich ab. _‚Warum nur dort?'_ Ging es ihm weiter durch den Kopf, während er rechts in einen kleinen Flur eine Tür kontrollierte. Link schritt weiter, ohne sich darüber zu ärgern, dass sie eben verschlossen war, und kam in einen Gang, weg vom Balkon, der sich am Ende in zwei Richtungen gabelte.

Rechts konnte der Herr der Zeit kaum etwas erkennen, keine Kerzen oder Fackeln brennten in dem Abschnitt. Links fand er eine Tür, daneben stand ein kleiner Tisch, welcher noch eine Vase mit verstaubten, vertrockneten Blumen zeigte. Doch im hellen Schein eines Kerzenständers entdeckte der Hylianer einen Bund lila Kräuter darauf. Es roch angenehm als er es an seine Nase hielt. _‚Lavendel.'_ Link fühlte sich plötzlich weniger angespannt und der Duft holte ihn für einige Augenblicke weg von diesem düsteren Ort.

Allerdings half es ihm nicht bei seiner Entscheidung, welche Tür er als nächstes nehmen sollte. Der Hylianer wählte die dritte, welche sich rechts im Gang zuvor befand. An dieser war er zuvor vorbeigehuscht als ihm die Weggabelung ins Auge fiel. Link seufzte und ergriff den Knauf. „Ich wette um 50 Rubine - "

Die Tür ging auf.

Der Herr der Zeit jubelte innerlich und schwang die leise ächzende Tür weiter auf. Mit einem Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, über diesen kleinen Erfolg, betrat er einen kerzenhellen Raum, den er zunächst, aufgrund der vielen verstaubten Bücherregale, die die gesamten Wände zierten, als Bibliothek abstempelte; doch ihm fiel ein Schreibtisch und eine Tafel gegenüber auf. ‚_Wohl eher das Arbeitszimmer.'_ Link erinnerte dies an Prinzessin Zelda's Bücherei. Allerdings war diese wesentlich prunkvoller ausgestattet und, wohlgemerkt, gepflegter. Er sah zu den Büchern in den Regalen, welche bereits eine Zentimeterdicke Staubschicht aufwiesen, und schüttelte den Kopf darüber, wie man nur so nachlässig mit seinen Besitztümern umgehen konnte.

In der Mitte entdeckte Link einen Sockel aus dunklem Holz, ein massives Buch war darauf aufgeschlagen. Er schritt über den staubigen Teppich und fand, zu seiner Verwunderung, dass die Seite wohl erst vor kurzem von Jemandem aufgeschlagen wurde. Sie war nicht staubbedeckt. _‚Mal sehen was so interessant war.'_ Er wollte das Kapitel lesen, doch es war in einer anderen Sprache verfasst.

Sein Blick schweifte weiter über die Tafel, welche ebenso kaum Staub aufwies. Auf ihr war mit Kreide, Zeichnungen aufgemalt und viele Notizen vermerkt:

_Luminessanten _

_Luminessanten sind winzige Kreaturen, die auf die ätherische Energie des Azoth reagieren. Sie können dazu verwendet werden, den in der Nähe befindlichen Azoth zu finden. _

_Es müssen jedoch einige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen werden, während man sie behandelt: _

_EINS _

_Wenn man Luminessanten in direkten Kontakt mit einen von Azoth durchdrungenen Gegenstand oder Wesen kommen, senden sie eine kleine elektrische Ladung aus, die dem Träger einen elektrischen Schock versetzt. _

_Je höher die Konzentration von Azoth in besagtem Träger, desto größer und kraftvoller der Schock. _

_ZWEI _

_Das Leben von Luminessanten wird dramatisch verkürzt, wenn sie in direkten Kontakt mit frischer Luft kommen. Diese Zeit unterscheidet sich von Art zu Art, ist aber nie länger als ein paar Minuten._

„Luminessanten? Azoth?" Stirnrunzelnd darüber, dass er von diesen Wesen noch nie etwas gehört hatte, erblickte Link neben den Notizen ein Bild, dass wohl das Wesen darstellen sollte. Es war rund und das Innere weiß ausgemalt. Der Zeichner wollte offensichtlich erreichen, dass es leuchtend aussehen sollte. Link kämpfte gegen den Drang an, der Malerei den letzten Schliff zu verpassen, indem er zwei Flügel ranmalte, um dadurch mehr Ähnlichkeit zu seiner ehemaligen Helferin Navi aufzubauen.

Etwas aufgeheitert wandte der Herr der Zeit sich ab und nahm auf dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch platz. Er untersuchte die Schubladen, eine von ihnen war abgeschlossen. _‚Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen.'_ In der Hoffnung einen Schlüssel zu finden, wühlte Link erneut die Schubfächer durch... und wurde fündig. In der hintersten Ecke, lag ein kleiner Schlüssel in einer Schatulle. ‚_Jetzt muss er nur noch der Richtige sein.'_ Er war es auch, was Link ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Endlich hatte er mal Glück. Es klickte und Augenblicke später hielt der Hylianer ein, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes, Buch in Händen. Mehr war nicht in der Schublade. Der Herr der Zeit widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Wälzer zu. Mit Entsetzen stellte Link fest, dass es durch ein kleines Schloss gesichert war. Zwei Lederbände waren in den ebenso ledrigen Einband verwoben und hielten es zusammen, mit der Sicherung, fest verschlossen. _‚Wahrlich nicht mein Tag heute.'_ Er kontrollierte die Schubfächer abermals, doch ein Schlüssel enthielt es nicht, ebenso wollte das Schloss nicht durch rohe Gewalt nachgeben. Link verfluchte seine Entführer dafür, dass sie ihm all seine Habseligkeiten abgenommen hatten, wo sich auch ein kleines Messer darunter fand was er nun gut gebrauchen könnte. Das einzige was ihm geblieben war, waren seine Ohrringe.

Der Hylianer steckte das Buch in seine Tasche und hoffte später etwas zu finden, um es zu öffnen, aber der Misserfolg ärgerte ihn. Doch unter seinem wütenden Schnauben hörte er ein schweres Atmen und Grunzen hinter sich. Langsam drehte Link sich auf dem Stuhl um… er keuchte.

In der Tür stand ein Riese von einem Mann.

_‚… Lauf.' _

Er füllte mit seiner Masse den gesamten Türrahmen aus. Von seiner Größe und Statur hätte er leicht Ganondorf Konkurrenz machen können. Seine Haut war bleich und hatte eine Glatze und zerschlissene Kleidung an.

_‚Lauf.'_

Der Riese kam mit schweren Schritten auf Link zu. Der Hylianer erkannte im Kerzenschein nun besser sein Gesicht, seine Augen waren so groß wie Link' s Faust, dunkel und die Hälfte seiner Zähne fehlten dem Mann. Doch die Ohren…

_‚Das kann doch nicht - ' _

„Stören-… Störenfried." Grunzte der Riese und stapfte weiter auf Link zu. „Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht das – aber ich bin hier aufgewacht – unten im Keller. Ich wurde verschleppt." Im Innern des Hylianers stieg Angst hoch, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Viele Abenteuer hatte Link bisher bestritten, aber dies…

_‚Lauf, lauf.'_

Ruckartig stand er auf und umkreiste den Sockel mit dem Buch, der Mann befand sich auf der anderen Seite und streckte seine klumpige Hand nach ihm aus. „Eindringling." Der Hylianer wich zurück, was den Riesen wütend machte, den Sockel mühelos umstieß und seine Faust auf Link zurasen ließ. „EINDRINGLING!" Geschickt wich der Herr der Zeit aus und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

_‚Lauflauflauflauf. LAUF!' _

Link preschte den Gang zurück in _sein_ Zimmer. Wütendes Gebrüll und _„Eindringling!"_ Rufe drangen an seine Ohren. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sich schwer atmend und um Luft ringend dagegen. _‚Ich muss mich verstecken. Sonst – sonst erwischt mich dieses… Ding.'_ Panisch sah der Hylianer im Raum umher. Sollte er sich unter der Couch verstecken? Nein, da würde er oder es ihn schnell finden. Lieber raus in den Garten? Er sträubte sich erneut ins Freie zu gehen, denn die Erinnerung an den Keller saß noch tief.

Ein Blitz durchzuckte seinen Körper. _‚Das Bett!' _

Schnell warf der Herr der Zeit sich auf den Boden und kroch unter das Möbelstück. Die überhängenden Laken verdeckten ein Großteil der Sicht auf ihn. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe Link auch schon das laute Gestapfe und das Knarren der Tür hörte. Heftig atmend und grunzend betrat der Riese das Zimmer und ging suchend umher. Link quetschte sich weiter unter das Bett, bis zur Wand und drückte die Tasche fest an seinen Körper. Sein Atem ging schnell und hastig.

Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe der Riese endlich den Raum durch die Tür zum Garten verließ. Link seufzte erleichtert und kam vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck hervor. Darauf achtend nicht zu viel Lärm zu machen, schlich er zur anderen Tür und rannte dann außer Hörweite zum vorherigen Gang.

Das Erkunden des Schlosses und ebenso einen Ausgang zu finden, würde nun schwieriger werden, mit einem Verfolger im Nacken, das wusste der Hylianer.

Aber eines stand fest: er war nicht in seinem geliebten Hyrule oder eines der Nachbarländer. Dieser Riese war kein Hylianer, dass erkannte Link an seinen fehlenden Spitzohren. Doch wie war es bei der Magd? Er gestand, darauf nicht geachtet zu haben, zu unheimlich war ihr erstes Treffen gewesen.

Link erreichte die Tür gegenüber von dem finsteren Korridor. Ab sofort musste er sehr wachsam sein.

* * *

Link :applaudier: Wow. Du hast es mal geschafft mehr als eine Seite zu schreiben. 

:schrottflinte entsicher:

Link: Ab sofort bin ich ruhig.

Schön das wir uns mal aussprechen konnte.

Link :mit piepsiger stimme: Find ich auch.


End file.
